The present invention relates to remote access of a proprietary local network over the Internet. Common techniques for this are complex. A typical technique uses a virtual private network (VPN) remote access solution. A VPN server may be placed behind a firewall, which requires firewall changes. Typically, the firewall must be configured with input and output filters on its Internet and perimeter network interfaces to allow tunnel maintenance traffic and tunneled data to pass through the firewall to the VPN server. Other filters can allow traffic to Web servers and other types of servers to pass through the firewall. A VPN also needs local SSL certificates, which need to be configured, and local hostnames or Network Translation policies. It is desirable to have a less complex method for remote access.